List of The New Brady Kids episodes
List Season 1 #"The Brady Kids' Day at the Beach (Part 1)": In the very first episode (divided into two parts), Michael and Carol Brady bring their children Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Bobby, and Cindy on their trip to the beach. #"The Brady Kids' Day at the Beach (Part 2)": See above. #"Jan Brady Loses Her Glasses": Jan's got a movie date with her bespectacled boyfriend tonight, but she can't find her glasses after she's done washing her face and hands...even though Bobby has them. This episode marks the debut of one of the running gags to have Jan on-screen without her glasses on. #"Bobby Brady's Dental Disaster": After a race accident, Bobby's tooth becomes loose, and he's afraid of going to the dentist. #"Raiders of the Lost Brady": While playing hide-and-seek, Cindy is missing, and the other Brady kids split up to find her in time to eat lunch out. #"Greg Brady's Video Show": Greg borrows a camcorder in order to make movies, including a Danny Phantom parody. As the kids record a "Danny Phantom" made-up video, Bobby Brady plays Bobby Phantom (Danny Phantom), Jan Manson (Sam Manson), Peter Foley (Tucker Foley), Marcia Fenton (Jazz Fenton), Bobby's clone cousin Cindy Fenton (Dani Fenton), and Bobby's parents Carol and Michael Fenton the ghost hunters (Maddie and Jack Fenton). #"Glare Away!": At the aquarium, Jan finds it difficult to photograph fish and other animals because of too much glare caused by the sun. Her solution is to order a new spray product called "Glare-B-Gon" to remove the glare on such places as those in zoos and aquariums, and even on car windshields, tv screens, and computer screens. Neither Bobby nor Cindy appear. #"Marcia Brady Nose Best": Marcia is asked at the university by her boyfriend of the same age when she wants to go out on a movie date with him. But when Peter's wildly thrown soccer ball hits Marcia on the nose, causing it to swell and bruise (OW MY NOSE!), Jan puts a surgical mask on her to hide her swollen nose so that her date doesn't recognize that's what has happened. #"Six Take-Away One Leaves Trouble": The Bradys overhear their mother talking to someone on the phone, making cryptic references to "removing one of them" at the household. #"Summer Campout": The Bradys are attending Camp Horizons during summer holidays. #"Brady Measles": When five of the Brady kids come down with the case of a measles outbreak, only Jan has to take care of them with the help from a doctor making a house call, only to mistake Jan for her patient. #"Cousin Oliver Comes To Visit": As they come home from school, the Bradys are chagrined that their youngest cousin Oliver is here to stay. #"Hidden Talents": While the other kids have special talents, Peter cannot figure out his. #"What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?": The Bradys discuss what they want to be when they grow up, but Jan cannot decide what she wants to be, so the others help her decide what she'll do. When all seem hopeless, Jan ultimately decides that decides to be an uber cab driver, but she has to get a learner's permit after going to attend teen driving school. #"That Stinking Feeling": At the park, the Bradys rest their singing voices as they head for the picnic and Jan tries to fight a terrible cold and helps the members of the Peafowl Family singing pop group who, as well as their RV which door was left open, get sprayed by a skunk. Upon hearing this, Jan takes the the Peafowl Family to the hospital to perform while being decontaminated. The Peafowl Family is based on the Partridge Family, complete with a Mom and her five children. The hospital which the family and Jan attend is the Scheimer-Prescott Children’s Hospital (reference to Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott, founders of Filmation). At the hotel, Jan later mentions Casper the Friendly Ghost, Chuckie Finster, Lassie, Bridgette, Cree Lincoln, Numbuhs 2 and 3, Dan Sanders, the Kratt Brothers, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, and the Partridge Family being skunked. The park at the beginning of the episode which the Bradys have a picnic is named the Florence Henderson Memorial Park (a reference to the late Florence Henderson). #"The Case of the Missing Shoes": The Bradys want to go see a robotic dinosaur exhibit at the science museum, but Peter can't find his shoes around the house. He imagines himself as Inspector Gadget, investigating with the help as Jan as his niece Penny and Bobby as his dog Brain. #"All Pets Are Off!": The Bradys argue over which pet will be perfect for each one. #"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Goth Girls?": While Peter and Jan are at the university, he comes across two "vampiric" teen Goth girls to which he thinks are vampires, and he's scared of them. Jan and the other kids try to comfort him that sometimes not all Goths are that scary to people. #"The Haunted House": Jan and Chuck White have a bet against who will make a haunted house by October 31. If Jan loses, she will gets stuck massaging Chuck's smelly feet, but if she doesn't, she will win the grand prize. When she tries directing her siblings to make a haunted house, however, instead they make such other houses as a fun house, playhouse, bounce house, etc. Having through with being a director, she walks home and tries to create a Halloween horror film clip compilation using her recording DVD to scare away visitors on TV, unbeknownst to the fact that Chuck is changing everything around the house into a haunted neighborhood! #"Wet Paint": The Bradys can't decide what color they should paint the fence with. #"Fun Park Fantasies": The Bradys must wait a week to go to the new amusement park called California World's Fair, so while they sleep they make their own at home. #"Close Encounters of the Brady Kind": At night, the Bradys play outer space explorers when a strange creature enters their house. As it turns out, the creature is actually Dai Xi the giant panda that has escaped from a nearby zoo. #"The Water Park": The Bradys visit the water park where Babs awaits as they cool off. Meanwhile, while Bobby and Cindy are playing at the kiddie lagoon, Bobby will rather go surfing on the FlowRider and play man overboard in the wave pool. #"Slumber Party": Marcia and Jan are invited to Babs' house for a slumber party. #"A Day at the Mega-Mall": After winning the contest, the Bradys visit the Mall of America, one of America's largest malls, and have a lot of fun on enjoying amusement park rides, visiting an underground aquarium, playing miniature golf, and other stuff. #"The Big Cleanup": When Peter breaks Carol's favorite vase, the Bradys make up for it by making lunch for her. They end up making a big mess in the kitchen. Season 2 #"Once Upon a Timer" - Due to a 3D thrill ride accident, Peter loses his voice, so the other siblings tell him stories in order to help him get it back. #"Cindy Brady's Hyper-Activity Book" - On a rainy day, the Bradys try to build a house out of cardboard boxes, but when it fails due to Bobby's clumsiness, they play with an activity book, and find themselves inside the activities--connecting dots, coloring, and so on. #"R.V. Having Fun Yet? (Part 1)" - The Brady family are on the road to New York City on a rental RV when the kids are chosen to perform at Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. #"R.V. Having Fun Yet? (Part 2)"- See above. #"The Great Cookie Robbery" - Bobby tries to share his box of graham cookies with his other siblings to tide him over until their parents can get lunch ready after work. #"Snow White and the Six Dwarfs" - Jan is chosen to play Snow White for the play, with Peter, Bobby, Oliver, Cindy, Fleetwood, and Babs as the six dwarfs and Greg as the prince. Marcia, upset about losing the coin toss against Jan for her Snow White role, is left to play the evil queen for the play. #"Out-of-this-World History" - At the bookstore, after Greg finds a new history book and buys it, he and his siblings imagine themselves to explore history, visiting the Stone Age, the time of the Roman Empire, the time of Christopher Columbus, the time of Salem Witch Trials, and the American Revolution. #"Mom's Birthday" - Carol's birthday is tomorrow, and the Bradys must find something special for her. #"I Want My Brady TV!" - When the TV breaks and Carol and Mike go shopping for a better TV set, the Bradys make a large cardboard box a big-screen TV set and make their own shows including a Star Trek parody, promos and commercials, a music video, a talk show, and others. #"Laundry Day" - Peter and Jan take their dirty clothes to get them washed at the Laundromat in order for her to get paid for her dinner date. While waiting for their clothes to be washed, Jan has Peter in charge, and she finds a paid dish-washing job at a nearby pizza restaurant. Only Peter and Jan appear in this episode. #"Peter's Little Lie" - Peter decides to draw a picture for the drawing contest Mayor Latrain is judging. After drawing Jan's portrait, his best friend mails him a realistic Florida panther drawing. He briefly considering entering that picture instead of his own, but then decides not to, until then Jan decides to decides to enter Peter's drawing and mistakenly enters the picture that was mailed to him. The picture is highly praised and wins first prize at the contest. Peter wants to clear up the confusion, but everybody likes the painting that he didn't do. Eventually, Peter explains what had happened, and Mayor Latrain agrees that the prize (a deluxe set of colored pencils) should be mailed to his friend. #"Do You Believe in Monsters?" - During a visit in Detroit, Jan and Bobby get lost in an abandoned neighborhood and decide restore it when thieves hide all over, attempting to scare them dressing up as monsters of myth and legend, prehistoric monsters (including dinosaurs), sea monsters, and even the monsters of today, including the abominable snow monster, bigfoot, and the Loch Ness monster, and Jan ends up being captured. But luckily, with the help of real monsters including a dragon, Medusa, the minotaur, the Cyclops, the hydra, Cerberus, Chimera, Tyrannosaurus, Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Pterodactyl, Elasmosaurus, the woolly mammoth, the saber-toothed cat, the sea serpent, the kraken, the abominable snow monster, the bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, el Chupa Cabra, and the Mongolian death worm, it is up to Bobby to save Jan and scare them out of the neighborhood. Only Jan and Bobby appear in this episode. #"Music Contest" - Jan enters the music contest, where the winner will have his or her song played on the radio. As soon as Jan is done recording her song, the other Bradys decide they want to write songs as well. Unfortunately after they recording their songs, the tape in the audio tape recorder breaks. When they put the tape back together, every song ends up becoming a whole song, and guess who wins? #"Gone Fishing" - Peter and Bobby go fishing along the river, deciding which big fish to catch. Only Peter and Bobby appear in this episode. #"What's New at the Zoo?" - Carol drops the Brady kids to the zoo, and they learn about the animals around there. Meanwhile, Bobby and Cindy end up contacting animals at the petting zoo. #"The Great Brady Kids Cartoon Show" - The Bradys make their own cartoon flip books. When their parents Carol and Mike see their works, they let them use an 8mm film camera to make their own film creations. #"When You're Hot, You're Hot" - The kids are on the field trip to the fire station, and Greg, Peter, Chuck, Fleetwood, and Bobby end up as firefighters who are trying to save people from a burning skyscraper. #"Peter Brady's Awful Weekend" - Peter wants to do something special for the weekend like go see the robotic exhibit "Creatures Beyond and After the Dinosaurs" at the science museum, visit the roller rink, everything costs a nickel for him in his life...unfortunately a case of bad luck haunts him and bad things occur to him. How can Peter still be capable of enjoying the events he and the other Bradys have planned? #"The Brady Kids Visit The Museum of Animal Life" - The Bradys plan on going to the Museum of Animal Life, but suppose Cindy Brady slips on a roller skate and hurts her ankle doesn't mean the trip can't make it, so they use a wagon for Cindy to take her anyway. #"Pep Rally" - There is a pep rally at high school, and Marcia and Jan how they can become cheerleaders for the event as they did before. #"A Day at the Supermarket" - The Bradys help their mother Carol shop for groceries at the supermarket in time for dinner. #"By the Book" - The Bradys keep busy with books, while they wait for the paint to dry in their bedrooms. Bobby refuses to read books and would rather do some exercise to keep active. At the episode's conclusion, Bobby finds out that books are interesting to read. By the time the painters and their parents come in, the step-siblings want Carol to read them a story instead. The stories read by the Bradys include Robin Hood, The Wizard of Oz, and Peter Pan. #"Jan Brady Braces Herself" - Jan fears of getting braces on her teeth from the dentist. #"Bully for Peter Brady" - Peter has a hard time with a female bully named Diana Simone at the university. #"Just Desserts" - The Bradys want their mother to make chocolate chip cookies, and Bobby wants her to buy him chocolate chip ice cream to go with them. However the other step-siblings tell him that eating ice cream all day would make him sick to his stomach, so they suggest him to eat ice cream once a day. #"When You Wish Upon a Brady Kid" - The Bradys come across a magic golden lamp (the one from Aladdin) that unleashes a beautiful genie who grants three wishes per person. Season 3 #"Cinderbrady" - When the Bradys are hungry, Marcia, Jan, and Cindy sneak some snacks out of the refrigerator. Cindy, not wanting them to get in trouble, tries to sneak the snacks back but gets caught, and her punishment is to clean the kitchen. While cleaning, she imagines herself as Cinderella, with Marcia and Jan as her wicked stepsisters, her parents as her stepparents, and Bobby Brady as the prince. #"The Best Friend I Never Had" - The Bradys each imagine their perfect friend. #"The Odd Zone" - Fleetwood comes over to show the Bradys what it's like to be odd. #"Brady Kids in Toyland" - Jan has bought a new toy robot from a local toy store called the Trans-Go Robot. The other Bradys want to play but their parents has them play with the toys she played with as children. #"The Brady Broadcasting Company" - When the electrical storm causes a power outage in the Brady residence, the Bradys decide the make their own such spoofs of 1940's radio shows as Captain Midnight (1939-1949), The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1930-1950), Burns & Allen (1932-1950), and The Shadow (1930-1954), as well as a news report, sports report, and their music hit. #"Vote For Marcia Brady" - Marcia and Greg want to decide who will be elected for the high school president. #"The Family Tree" - While the Brady boys miss their late mother and the Brady girls miss their late father, Jan and Peter get into a fight over who will make their apple tree bigger. But when Peter wins by giving the tree so much fertilizer called "Garden Jumbo Gro", the tree eventually grows bigger and bigger and Peter and Jan climb up to look for their late parents, as Greg, Marcia, Bobby, and Cindy follow them. #"The Daily Brady" - When the newspaper gets too wet for Mike and Carol to read, the Bradys head off to high school to make their own newspaper for them. Marcia writes a movie review, Peter does comics, Jan writes a music review, Cindy helps with the want ads as well as being in charge of sports. Meanwhile, Bobby has difficulty getting photos of dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles as if they still exist. #"Cindy Brady Catches a Cold" - When Cindy suffers a sneezing fit, which causes her to have a terrible cold symptom, the Bradys create a submarine to shrink themselves into microscopic size and journey through her body to fight the germs (a la Asimov's Fantastic Voyage), while Jan takes care of her in the girls' bedroom. #"Trick or Treat" - While the other Bradys decide what to be for Halloween, Bobby and Cindy go trick-or-treating as a dragon and a fairy. #"Treasure Attic" - The Bradys explore the attic, pretending to be pirates searching for lost treasure. #"Around the Brady Bunch House in 80 Hours" - The Bradys overhear that their parents are planning to go on a trip, and are worried about who they plan on having take care of them while they're gone. #"Fine Feathered Idiots" - Mike and Carol brings a talking pet macaw home for the Bradys to play with, but whenever they aren't looking, the parrot says unpleasant things, causing them to turn against each other. #"Music Video Mayhem" - The Bradys want to make their own music videos for their producer. While the other Bradys keep trying, Jan manages to create one which involves hundreds of singing animals (living, extinct, and imaginary), using computer graphics. #"Brady Nursery Rhymes" - At bedtime, the Bradys have their parents read stories from Mother Goose. #"Bad Luck Brady" - After Bobby breaks the mirror in the bathroom cabinet, everyone thinks he will have seven years bad luck, and bad things start happening to him. The other Bradys try to find ways to cure his bad luck. #"Of Mice and Brady Kids" - The Bradys are mouse-sitting the Officer's pet mouse for the night, but when someone leaves the cage open, they leave to hunt for it before their parents find out. #"Back to the Brady Bunch House's Future" - The Bradys built together a time machine which travel back in time, back to when Greg, Peter, and Bobby were born, as were Marcia, Jan, and Cindy, and vice versa. #"Tennis Trouble" - Jan has entered a tennis tournament, but her glasses keep falling off when she practices. She has to get new insurance ones from an eyeglass shop so she can practice. #"Bradyland" - The Bradys create their own amusement parks. Jan designs a wildlife-themed park, Marcia has a music-themed park, Bobby has his sports-themed park, Cindy makes a kid-themed park, Greg builds an outdoors-themed park, and Peter creates a Magic Kingdom-style theme park. Unfortunately, Chuck White swipes all of the Bradys' items and uses them to make his own super-duper theme park full inspired by himself. #"Water Kids" - The Bradys go to the aquarium and imagine going underwater to meet the fish and other sea life. #"For Your Safety" - The Bradys learn different safety lessons at home and in their neighborhood. #"Solar Power" - To avoid paying the electric bill, the Bradys help their parents put solar panels on the roof, if there's no storm coming. #"Honey, I Shrunk The Brady Kids" - A mad scientist's shrink ray shrinks Greg, Marcia, and Peter to the size of tiny ants. Jan, unaware of that, tries to find them all over the neighborhood, but Bobby and Cindy keep pestering her that Greg, Marcia, and Peter got shrunk. Every time Bobby and Cindy save their shrunken teenage brothers and sister causes trouble for Jan. #"Where No Brady Kid Has Gone Before" - While camping in the outdoors, the Bradys, Chuck, Fleetwood, and Babs learn about solar system, leading into a fantasy about them all flying in a spacecraft together. #"Journey To The Center of the Basement" - Peter can't take of his skates, because his skate key accidentally falls in the vent. The Bradys kids journey to the center of the earth (using the Boys' bedroom closet as an elevator) to try to find it. Season 4 This season has 20 episodes. #"Marcia Brady Goes Hollywood" - Marcia wants to be a teen movie actress. She goes on Star Search and becomes incredibly famous and a billionaire. The Bradys imagine going to Hollywood with her, with Greg directing a movie and Marcia co-starring. #"My Brady Valentine" - It's Valentine's Day and Jan is going out with her bespectacled boyfriend for the school's Valentine dance. #"Invasion of the Brady Snatchers" - Marcia and Greg realize that Martians invade planet Earth and snatch every human body and clone themselves into egg-laying pod peeps to take over the entire world! #"Twinkle Toe Bradys" - Jan cannot decide what type of dance she likes best. #"Tell It To The Judge" - Greg "borrows" Marcia's bicycle, but while he's out riding he almost hits Chuck who is out rollerblading, causing him to crash, ruining her bicycle and scratching his skates. They are each blaming each other and Greg demands Chuck pay for Marcia's bike, while he insists he pay for his roller skates. All brings us to court where Greg and Chuck face off in a "who can tell a better lie about what happened" court battle. #"Motion Sickness" - The Brady Kids plan a trip to go to Hawaii, but Jan thinks that being on a plane or ship will make her get motion sickness. #"No Brady is an Island" #"Greg Brady at the Hospital" #"The Brady Who Knew Too Much" #"A New Swimming Pool at the Brady House" #"Peter Brady's New Job" #"Old McBrady Had a Farm" #"The Prize Isn't Right" #"Adventures in Brady-Sitting" #"The House That Brady Kids Built" #"The Brady Masquerade" #"Snow Problem" #"Happy Mother's Day" #"School's Out (Part 1)" #"School's Out (Part 2)" Season 5 #"Brady Kids Not Included" #"Cutie and the Schnoz" #"The Brady Who Would Be Prom Queen" #"Jan Brady's Date With Fate" #"Is There A Brady In The House?" #"Slipping Beauty" #"Peter Brady's Haircut" #"Brady Baby Boom" #"Court Action" #"Jan Brady By Any Other Name" #"He's a Wonderful Brady" #"Bad Dreams Are Made Of This" #"Royally Received" #"Plan 6 From Outer Space" #"Garbage Day" #"Junkyard Bradys" #"The Air Conditioner at the End of this Galaxy" #"Bug-Busting Brady Kids" #"The Brady Kids Save Christmas (Part 1)" #"The Brady Kids Save Christmas (Part 2)" Season 6 #"This Old Brady Residence" #"And Now a Word From Our Brady Kids" #"Brady Fools Day" #"Six to Eight Weeks" #"The Great Race" #"Bobby Brady Saves the Show" #"Not Necessarily the Bradys" #"Fairy Tales Come True" #"Comic Capers" #"Jan Brady's Science Project" #"Faster Than a Speeding Brady" #"Marcia Brady in Wonderland" #"Shaping Up For Health" #"Peter Brady & The Wolf" #"Rebel Without a Teddy Bear" #"Romancing the Brady" #"The New Adventures of Bobbo Polo" #"Goosetown Kids" #"Spring Break Vacation (Part 1)" #"Spring Break Vacation (Part 2)" Season 7 #"Video Arcade Showdown" #"Quoth the Brady" #"Operators Standby" #"Brady Kids in Troyland" #"Arabian Brady Nights" #"Puss & Boots & Brady Kids" #"Necessity is a Brady of Invention" #"A Punchline to the Stomach" #"The Brady Kids: The Next Generation" #"Buckskin Bradys" #"Sing a Song of Superheroes" #"Bobbee's Playhouse Network" #"Greg Pan" #"The County Fair" #"Whose Story Is It, Anyway?" #"Mold Problems" #"At the Movies" #"In Search of the Bronze Beetle" #"Brady Kids in Time (Part 1)" #"Brady Kids in Time (Part 2)" Season 8 This season has 13 episodes. #"A Day at the Children's Discovery Center" #"The Transcontinental Express" #"Get Me To The Perch On Time" #"All Alone Bradys" #"Brady Beauty Pageant" #"Remote Control Cornballs" #"Nice To Have Gnome You" #"Friday Night Live" #"Happy Birthday Uncle Greg" #"Every Brady Tells a Story" #"Hats! Hats! Hats!" #"A Hair-Brained Scheme" #"Six Flags Over the Brady Bunch House" Category:Episode list Category:The Brady Bunch